All He Needs is his Eyes
by alpha2nd2003
Summary: Its a cool autumn day, so who is our pianist spending his time with? And what are these new feelings that are arising? Shounenai. Slightly AU
1. Chapter 1

Alpha2nd: Hehheh, I pretty much have writers block on all my other continuing stories and KousukeAsazuki really got me into writing a Spiral fic.

Warning! Shounen ai! Sometime after the end of the anime.

Disclaimer: I don't own Spiral no matter how much I want it.

_Italics are thoughts_

"" are speech

_All He Needs is His Eyes_

It was a cool autumn day.

Ryoko and Kousuke had gone out a date to the movies after finally admitting to each other that they felt something more between them than just friendship (or it seems like it to me), Rio and Hiyono had become very close friends and were spending the day shopping for anything that was cute (i.e. stuffed animals…like a certain yellow duck), and Madoka, as usual, was spending her day at work at the police station.

That left one ice prince pianist and one genius chef who were currently in the chef's house due to the slight chill.

Eyes had settled himself while his host went to go fetch some hot chocolate. He was currently viewing one of his former rival's cooking magazines disinterestedly (is that a word? Must be if Microsoft word didn't catch it) when he suddenly heard some crashing from the kitchen.

He paid it no mind, knowing that Ayumu was well trained in working in the kitchen, and most likely did not need any assistance….that is until he heard another crash…and another and another and another…

_Huh! He can beat some of the most complex 'games' and cook gourmet meals, but he can't even make two simple cups of hot chocolate?_

With that thought, Eyes got up and walked to the kitchen (I dunno the layout of the apartment). What the silver haired boy found when he got there was a certain 'Little' Narumi picking up the canister of instant hot chocolate.

"What are you doing Narumi?"

"Making hot chocolate"

"…is that what you consider dropping the canister multiple times?"

"…well…how do you expect me to do anything without my Eyes?"

"…You have two perfectly good ey-" But he was cut off as he was caught around his waist and pulled into a deep kiss. The kiss was only for a second as Ayumu pulled away abruptly to open the can and spoon some of the brown powder into two mugs as if nothing had occurred between the two.

"Now that I've had my Eyes, I can make the hot chocolate"

Rutherford stood there in the kitchen as Narumi-otouto added hot water completely composed on the outside. On the inside however, his mind was going a mile a minute trying to figure out what had just happened. He eventually snapped out of his contemplation as he was offered a steaming cup of hot cocoa. He accepted and followed Ayumu back into the living room.

The brown-eyed one turned on the TV and seemed not to notice his companions confusion. The two spent the rest of the day in silence watching various programs on the TV.

_Later…I'll get to the bottom of this later…for now…I just want to enjoy this peace_

Alpha2nd: Awwwwwwww, a confused Eyes is soooooooooooooooooooo cute . I'm thinking of writing more, I'll just have to see what happens. Until then, review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty then. Its time to continue the fic…what was it about again? Oh yea! But before I continue its time for…

Reviewer response!

KousukeAsazuki: Thanks so much.

Honey bunny boo: thanks for the review, and I'm glad it makes you "all fuzzy inside"

Freya kurenai: thank you thank you, I will continue

Weren't that many, but I know people are reading it because of the hits.

This chapter/fic is dedicated to KousukeAsazuki because I just think they're doing an amazing job! Go Kousuke!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Spiral_ but I do own a notebook spiral.

**Ayumu's POV**

Hn. So I may have been all calm and collected while Eyes was here and we were watching TV, but after he left, I couldn't help but bang my head on the kitchen counter multiple times. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe what I'd done.

I. Kissed. Eyes….

I KISSED EYES!

And not just ANY Eyes (if there are any others in the world). Oh no. I had to go and kiss _the _Eyes Rutherford, the world renowned pianist and not only that, but my former enemy too. Eyes Rutherford, the ice prince.

Maybe it was good that he was the ice prince, because if he were someone like Kousuke, I'm sure I would already be pounded into a bloody pulp for pulling such a stunt.

But then again. I _wanted_ him to react. I wanted to see how that kiss affected him, but all I got was a blank stare. But maybe that was for the best. I'm not sure what kind of reaction I wanted from him. Maybe I just wanted to annoy him and actually see that face contorted in anger for once. Maybe I was waiting to be the first one to ever see that face in complete and utter shock.

Or maybe it was something else.

Maybe I just wanted him to kiss me back, wanted him to accept me and let me ravish him right there in the apartment.

Yes. I think its just as simple as that. As all of that.

I just want him.

**Eyes' POV**

I couldn't think of anything to say, I don't think there was anything I could say. All my words would have been caught in my throat. So I didn't try to say anything at all and just watched TV for a little while and left.

I'm not sure it mattered anyways, I'm not known for my social skills after all.

Maybe that's the reason he did that. An experiment of sorts. To test how far the limits of my composure went.

Or maybe an experiment for himself. That Hiyono girl is obviously infatuated with him. I don't know much about it. Its not my business. But I do know that he does not seem to be as excited about her as she is about him. So perhaps he was questioning that and only wanted to see "which side he played on" without any horrible repercussions and hence chose to test with me.

I know nothing of others emotions other than despair, hate and rage. That's all I've had to deal with. The other Blade Children desperately trying to find lives for themselves and the Hunters attacking us with such fierceness that sometimes I get worried.

And even though I am a Blade Child and I'm supposed to understand everything about a situation to ensure survival, I don't understand this at all. What was he thinking? Why me? Why then?

Why?

This is too confusing, I just want to forget it.

As I awakened from my thoughts I realized my feet had carried me back to my hotel.

Sleep. That's what I need.

As I walk to the door I see my breath puff out before me like a little cloud.

"Its too cold."

Alpha2nd: YES! Hahaha, go short chapters! Not even two pages! Hehheh, Its even less because that reviewer response thing takes up some space. Hehheh, Eyes needs more than some hot chocolate to warm up, maybe some Ayumu will be enough? Anyways, review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, I have to say that the second chapter and first chapter were weird because it seemed like Ayumu planned the kiss, what with the dropping of the can and all to lure Eyes, but that wasn't it ; It was completely spontaneous, or at least it became spontaneous when I found out about this mistake. So anyways, lets just say that the reason he dropped the can and was able to come up with such a line like "I need my Eyes" is because he was thinking about Eyes (not necessarily kissing him).

Reviewer Response:

Honey bunny boo: I'm glad you like this story. So here's your update!

KousukeAsazuki: Hehheh, thanks for all the praise, I really don't deserve it You're so awesome at updating your fics! I love them all!

Again, this fic is dedicated to KousukeAsazuki.

Disclaimer: I don't own Spiral, do you own it? Because I know someone who would like to buy it…me.

_All he Needs is His Eyes_

**Ayumu POV**

Today will be really awkward. Its been two weeks since I made a fool out of myself and I've been avoiding Eyes ever since. Its not like its hard. After all, Eyes is busy at his hotel all the time. Even when he does have a chance to go out, he's always swarmed by cameras and fawning girls…not to mention a number of boys as well, (not true in both the manga and anime, Eyes is standing in the middle of a public area and nobody rushes over to get his autograph. Its not as if he doesn't stand out) and I have to go to school.

As much as its been easy avoiding Eyes, its not been so easy avoiding the reason why I want to stay away from Eyes. A few days ago, I came to the conclusion that I do not just have a physical attraction to Eyes…but an emotional one as well. I…I…

_Love him._

Yes. That's what I've decided. I love Rutherford. I don't know where or when it started, but I love everything about him; his beautiful porcelain face, his lithe body, his calm demeanor, his brilliant mind, his way of eating, everything.

And though I accept all of this, I'm not so sure he would, which is why today will be extremely awkward.

Hiyono had decided that we don't spend to much time together and made me and the Blade Children agree to having a get together to hang out. I'm sure when she asked Ryoko and Kousuke, they were as reluctant as I was when she asked me. And I'm also sure that Rio agreed with much enthusiasm and more or less spoke on behalf of Eyes.

I meet up with the others after school so we can all walk together to "pick up" Rutherford at his hotel room and decide where to hang out.

When Eyes first came out, it was hectic. There were so many fangirls and guys that pushed past us, and even went so far as to shove Rio, who was holding the pianist's hand, on the ground.

I saw some of the more audacious fans grope at him and I involuntarily growled at that. I mean, who do these people think they are? Have they no restraint? I mean, you don't see me jumping him whenever I see him and start ravis-

Ohhhhh no. Bad thoughts.

Thankfully, the hotel security broke up the crowd and we decided that we would just stay up in Eyes' room instead of facing a mob.

We watch a few movies and talk about how are lives are going at the moment. But mainly it was Hiyono and Rio interrogating Ryoko and Kousuke on how their relationship was going. Kousuke merely shouted responses and told the two girls to mind their own business while Ryoko was flustered and tried to change subjects. But I can tell from the blushes that formed on both their faces as they were being questioned that they really care for each other.

Eyes, of course said nothing throughout the whole get together. I caught him staring at me a few times, mainly when I was trying to sneak in some looks at him.

I couldn't read those eyes though. I couldn't tell if he wanted to rip me apart or continue what we, or rather I, had begun back at my apartment. The later obviously being my hope.

I was thinking so deeply about this that it came as a surprise to me when Eyes called my name and told me that everyone had already left.

Crap.

I was alone with Eyes. Grr, whatever happened to Hiyono bugging me to walk home with her all the time? As much as I find that tradition annoying, it would sure save me a lot of embarrassment now.

"Ah, sorry Eyes. I'll be leaving too now" I was about to do so when I felt a hand clamp down on my arm. With my eyes, I followed that hand with long, elegant fingers, to a thin wrist, to a slim arm covered by black material and eventually up to the most beautiful pair of eyes I've ever seen. They were like sapphires but even more precious and rare. Oh how I wanted to drown myself in those eyes.

But I came to my senses quickly.

"What is it Rutherford?" For a moment, he simply stared at me, as if to find the answer to some questions without actually having to ask. Then, without saying a word, he let go and walked away. I took that as a sign to leave, so I did.

**Eyes' POV**

I don't know why I did that. Why did I stop him? What answer was I searching for? Did I really want to know? I stood in the middle of the piano room as I was contemplating this.

Sometime while I was staring at nothing, I absentmindedly cradled the hand that clasped Narumi Otouto's arm to my chest.

It felt warm.

It was the same sensation I felt on my lips after he had kissed me.

What did this mean?

Alpha2nd: Alright. I think I'm going to stop it there. I'm surprised I even wrote this much because I'm notorious for short chapters. Hehheh, this fic really isn't going anywhere is it? It will, it will. I just feel that it would be really hard for Eyes to understand the concept of love when he barely knows any other emotion. I want to thank all my readers (I know you're there because of the hits) and ask them to please review! And check out KousukeAsazuki's fanfics too.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright another chapter coming, I felt obligated to update more quickly since people are so nice and reviewing…though I don't think a lot of people like this fic because the first chapter has so many hits while the other two are…yea, so that means people are just reading the first chapter and deciding that they don't like it and not reading the other chapters…I think. Oh well! I love all of you who read and review so I'm going to continue.

Reviewer Response (are we really not supposed to be doing this?):

KousukeAsazuki: I love you too! I can't help but advertise your stories because they're so awesome! Haha, yes, the fangirls do need to have leashes when around Eyes. And I'm sorry for just leaving it there like that . But here, read this fic and feel better!

Honey bunny boo: Must save the kittens! So I'll update! You're fic is sooo cute hehheh, we all know that Rio adores Eyes! BK? Burger King?

CeTe: Thanks, I'm really trying to keep everyone in character, it means a lot to me when you say that I am. So here's your update!

Prosperpina: Haha, yea, I like this pairing too. And thanks for agreeing with me, that's exactly what I thought. Thanks for liking my fic so far. I hope I don't disappoint you later, which I might because I'm horrible in multi-chapter fics.

On with the fic! (I think something might actually happen this time)

**Ayumu POV**

"Ayumu!" Madoka whined at her silent brother in law.

"What is it?"

"You've been staring into space while I was talking to you. Were you even listening to me?"

"…Not really…But I will now. What were you talking about?"

At this, the female detective perked up and shoved a food magazine in the younger one's face and exclaimed "Make this for dinner for me tonight!"

I closed my eyes, sighed and conceded "Fine Madoka, I'll make it. Just get that book out of my face." Madoka however had stopped listening to me after the word 'fine' and had already ran off skipping and singing "Chazuke! Chazuke for dinner!"

I shook his head and decided to go shopping in order to cook the dish that Madoka had spontaneously decided to have for that night.

I admit I was like a robot as I walked to the store, shopped, and paid. I was merely going through the motions while my mind was occupied on something else. Specifically on _someone_ else.

_Eyes_

_What was he doing right now? Is he thinking of him like I am him? _Ayumu sighed. _Madoka was right. I was most definitely not thinking about what she was saying. I just can't stop thinking of him! That time when he clasped my arm back in the hotel room…did it mean anything? _

Oh how Ayumu wanted it to mean something.

So lost in his thoughts while walking home, Ayumu barely registered a loud honking noise before seeing a flash of silver before everything went black.

**Eyes POV**

_I can't believe those fools. _I was, of course, referring to my crazy stalker fans. _To think that a pair of sunglasses, a hat, and a coat that is not the color of black tricked them_ I thought with relief. As I walked down the street, people barely registered me, which is exactly what I wanted; a peaceful walk without anyone annoying my for an autograph or a date.

The reason for my stroll was to get out of the stuffy hotel room and get some fresh air to think clearly. I was still reeling over my actions three days ago when I stopped Ayumu from leaving.

_Why? Why did I do that? Three days and I still have yet to figure that out. Moreover, why do I cherish the warmth that I feel when I touch him. _

Unconsciously, I clenched my fists in frustration. I couldn't understand anything that was happening. I was snapped out of my dazed thoughts and looked up when I heard a loud honking noise.

_That person…!_

_Ayumu!_

**Ayumu POV**

I groaned.

When my mind came to some semblance of clarity, I realized I was laying on something semi soft.

_Ugh. What happened? Why is it so dark?_

I soon realized that the reason it was so dark was that I had yet to open my eyes. I opened them quickly but everything was blurry, so I closed them and shook my head in the hopes that it would clear my vision. I then slowly opened my eyes and what I saw was like a punch in the stomach.

_Eyes!_

I couldn't believe it. It was Rutherford. An unconscious Rutherford.

Eyes was here right in front of me…or rather right under me. I decided to ignore our compromising position in favor of trying to wake him to see what happened.

Other than a silent groan, I had no luck.

I shifted Eyes onto my lap and lifted his head and then looked around.

I noticed that we were on the bottom of an incline. _We must have fallen down or something. Think Ayumu! What happened before I blacked out!_

Then I remembered. A truck, me not paying attention, a loud honking noise, and a flash of silver as it came towards me.

_Eyes…saved me? There isn't any other explanation. Eyes must have pushed me out of the way just in time and we must have rolled down the small hill on the side of the hill. _

I blushed as I remembered the position I had woken up in. It had felt…nice.

My daydream was halted as I heard another groan and then I remembered where I was and looked down. Eyes was waking up.

"Eyes!"

Eyes tried to sit up and were I not holding him, I wouldn't have noticed the almost imperceptible wince that he made as he got up. I stopped him from moving anymore by clasping both his shoulders "Eyes, don't move, you could be hurt somewhere"

"Hn…" was my only verbal response. My other response was the immediate removal of himself from my embrace. I watched as Rutherford stood up without a hitch and after a moment, I stood up as well.

I opened my mouth. I felt I had to say something so I said the first thing that came to mind…

**Eyes POV**

"You saved me…" was what Narumi otouto said to me as we stood standing in silence for a minute or so. I didn't know what to say so I just inclined my head in reply.

"Why?"

_Why? What kind of question is that?_ I wanted to ask him if he was dense, wanted to ask if he would just stand by and let someone be hit by a car.

"…" I didn't say anything and turned to walk away, and I would have were it not for a hand that had attached itself to my arm.

I had an odd sense of déjà vu. It was just like three days ago but our positions were reversed, I was the one walking away and he was the one begging silently for the other to stay.

When I was unconscious, I had felt a warmth encompass me. It was the same warmth I felt when Ayumu kissed me, the same warmth when I held his arm, and the same warmth as he grasped my arm now.

I was afraid to admit it. But I liked it. I liked that warmth. Yet, I didn't like it. It was too unfamiliar and familiar at the same time. This warmth wasn't unlike a warmth I had felt before. This confusion worried me. I am Eyes Rutherford and I am _never _confused.

I had to get away; I felt trapped, so I shrugged out of the young Narumi's grasp and walked away without even looking at him.

Alpha2nd: GAH! I really have no idea what I'm doing! Well…I have some idea, just not a very good one. I might rewrite this chapter, but probably not because I'm so lazy. I'm trying to be more like KousukeAsazuki and write long and good chapters, but for me, its either or neither, so I'm sorry . I'm sorry to cut it off here but you'll see Ayumu's reaction, as well as the fate of his groceries, in the next chappie. Also more on Eyes' thoughts on saving Ayumu. And yes, when he's walking away, Eyes is walking back up the hill to the street.

Chazuke is a bowl of cooked rice with green tea and other ingredients, for example, salmon or tarako (cod roe) added to it. It is a suitable dish for using left over rice. I just chose something random…and Japanese.


	5. Chapter 5

Weeeeee! Update time!

Reviewer responses:

KousukeAsazuki: Hehheh, I know I said I would update Friday, but since I have some free time now before I go to study, I thought I'd pop out a chapter first. I know, I know. Ayumu and Eyes need to finally get together but I don't know when that'll happen ; Anyways, thanks for saying I keep them in character and I'm glad your account is back up.

Hunny bunny boo: Yes! I'm so psychic! I got the BK thing right What a relief that the kittens are alright, and now I must do my best to save the puppies as well. I'm glad you liked that chapter, I hope you like this one too.

CeTe: One day later, that's about the same time right? I still need to read your story! I'm gonna do that after this I think. I'm glad that you think that I'm doing a good job with Eyes. Here's your update, I hope you like it .

Disclaimer: Spiralll! Mine, MINE, **MINE!** … not really

On with the fiction!

**Eyes POV**

I had to get away; I felt trapped, so I shrugged out of the young Narumi's grasp and walked away without even looking at him.

I walked quickly back to my hotel. I needed to go back somewhere familiar to me. It was a mistake to take that walk…

As I walked into my room, I realized that that thought may have been a little selfish. Had I not been there, then Ayumu could have been…

Suddenly, I had to use my door as support. I couldn't breath. I felt so cold, frozen. Why? I couldn't understand why it felt as if I were suffocating. (1)

Eventually the fit passed and I realized how much the action of saving Narumi otouto really took a toll on my body. Without even taking off my shoes, I walked into my bedroom and collapsed on the bed to lose myself into darkness for the second time that day. (2)

**Ayumu POV**

I couldn't help but worry about Eyes as I went back to the store to but more groceries, the previous ones obviously having been ruined. I would have just gone home, which would be reasonable considering what I just experienced (speaking of which, that jerk never did stop…) but I didn't want to face the wrath of an angry and starving Madoka.

Throughout the making and eating of dinner, I was in a haze, again, thinking of Eyes. I guess I haven't learned, after all, just going through the motions and not paying attention almost got me killed once today. If Madoka noticed my silence, she didn't say anything about it.

"Moooooooouuuuu. What's wrong with you Ayumu? You've barely said anything since you got back!"

Spoke too soon.

"Its nothing." Yea, like becoming road kill can be categorized as "nothing." Obviously Madoka must have sensed my lie because she didn't let it go.

"Ayumu, you can tell me." I was silent.

"You don't trust me?" It wasn't that. It was more like I wouldn't trust what she would do after I told her. Like hunt down a certain errant driver and maul him to death.

"Fine. I'll tell you. But don't over react."

"I promise."

I took a deep breath. "I was almost run over by a truck while walking back home"

Silence. I could almost hear the crickets.

"YOU WHAAAAAAAAAAT! YOU IDIOT! HOW CAN YOU NOT NOTICE A BIG TRUCK COMING YOUR WAY! YOU'RE NEVER PAYING ATTENTION TO YOUR SURROUNDINGS!" Okay. Maybe I was worried about the wrong person. It seems like I'll have to face death twice today.

Just when I was about to expect the blow to a head with a rolled up newspaper, I felt a bunch of hands comb through my hair.

"Wha?" Madoka was searching my bodies for any injuries. I could see unshed tears in hers eyes and I suddenly felt guilty for thinking of her badly.

"You're such an idiot" she whispered. "You're alright though? You're not hurt?" She looked at me with such frightened eyes, as if I would keel over and die right in front of her.

"I'm fine. I jumped out of the way just in time." I decided to leave the part about Eyes saving me because I had no idea how Madoka would react to hearing about the Blade Children again. Madoka was about to interrogate me on what happened when

Ring! Ring!

Madoka picked up her cell phone and answered it. She talked on it for a little while and with a nod and an affirmative "Okay" she hung up. She then turned to me.

"Ayumu, there's been a homicide in the North District (3) and I have to go there. You'll be okay right?" Again her eyes held such a scared look in them. Even if I weren't alright, I couldn't say "no" to those eyes. But such was not the case as I was perfectly fine.

"Don't worry Madoka, I'm alright"

Madoka nodded and then left the apartment with a soft 'click' of the door.

Once again I was drowned in silence.

Silence.

Eyes is always silent.

Eyes…always my thought trail off to you.

I couldn't help but blush as I remembered what it was like to have him under me again. It felt so nice, so comfortable, so…so right. Which is exactly why I began to feel so horrible afterwards.

It may have felt right to me, but it was obvious that it was all wrong to Eyes. After all, why else would he run away from me.

I walked over to the stereo and turned it on. It played the Eyes Rutherford CD that I gave Madoka for Christmas.

I laid on the couch and listened to the beautiful melodies and began to doze of.

_If I can't have Eyes, at least I can have his music_

I woke up late the next afternoon. Madoka must have let me sleep because she wasn't in the apartment when I woke up. It didn't really matter because it was the weekend and I didn't have to go to school. No. I had to go somewhere else today anyways.

Which is exactly why I found myself standing outside of the silver-haired Blade child's hotel.

It hadn't occurred to me until today that I had yet to thank Eyes for saving me. The first words that foolishly sputtered from my mouth were "you saved me" I was such an idiot.

Though it was difficult for me, I had almost accepted that Eyes would never accept me as anything more than an acquaintance, he wouldn't even rank me as a friend I'm sure. But I'd settle for anything if at least I could be around him.

I walked up to his room, the security giving me little trouble since they recognized me from the other several occasions Hiyono made us get together.

I knocked on the door. "Rutherford. Its me, Ayumu."

No response.

I knocked again a little harder. Still no response.

Curious as the detective I am, I tested the door knob. Surprisingly it was unlocked. That wasn't like Eyes at all. With all of his crazed fans, Eyes always made sure to have at least his hotel room as his private sanctuary. Something must be wrong. My mind trailed back to when he first tried to get up and how he was trying to hide his flinch.

I opened his door and entered. "Eyes?"

There was no sign of him in the main area, so I walked around trying to locate, hoping that he wasn't in anyway injured. My search eventually led me to the bedroom where, when I opened the door, the most beautiful sight welcomed me.

Eyes was laid out on the King sized Bed before me. He legs intertwined with the sheets as if he had been tossing and turning. His left arm rested across his chest while the other stretched over across the bed. I walked closer unconsciously. I couldn't help it. I was mesmerized.

I got a better look at his face. His perfect face. It reminded me of a porcelain doll. So pale, so fragile, so beautiful. His hair framed his face and splayed around his head, forming a perfect silver halo.

No porcelain doll could every compare to the beauty that laid before me. Not even an angel could.

I simply stood there and stared, all other thoughts left my head as I looked at the peaceful face and those deathly pale but plush lips…

I had to bite my lip and look away at that last thought. I still remembered how those lips felt against mine when I first kissed him. It was magnificent.

I know I had told myself that I had to accept the fact that I could never be a lover to Eyes. But would some closure really be so wrong? Just one little kiss.

The rational part of me told me that there couldn't be closure if there was never anything there in the first place and that it was very wrong to kiss someone without their knowledge.

I ignored that part of me as I closed my eyes and leaned downward towards Eyes' face to kiss him….or at least I would have if not for…

"What are you doing?"

Alpha2nd: Yes, well, time to cut off this chapter Hehheh, isn't Ayumu so naughty? Bad Ayumu, bad! I know this chapter stinks, but I just wanted to get it out before I started to study for school. This chapter had a lot of Madoka and Ayumu interaction. I didn't really plan on that, but that's how it went, so oh well! Hehheh, please review!

1. I bet you're all wondering why Eyes was like that. Well, you'll find out in later chapters…and if you don't…remind me and I'll add it in somewhere .

2.Remember last chapter?

3. Now, I know nothing about geography, so I just made that district up.


	6. Chapter 6

Yes! Okay, even though I know only a few people are reading this fiction (most likely because it SUCKS) but whatever. To those of you who don't think it sucks royally, I'm forever grateful to you and only continue this story for you.

KousukeAsazuki: I know I know, cliffhanger, but what can I say? It WAS the best place to stop. Hopefully, this is fast enough so you don't go into a depression, I couldn't have that! Thanks for the "good job." I hope you like this chapter.

Honey bunny boo: Nooooooooooooooo! Not the bunnies! I love the bunnies too! Must…SAVE! XD You're so polite with all the "please"s so I can only do my best and update right now.

Disclaimer: Spiral…Mmmyes, I shall take over that company that made it, and THEN I'll own it…not really

Note: I'm a bit drugged up on medicine right now, so this chapter may be does missile diving noise along with a ker-pssssshhh (explosion) sound yea…that's how drugged up I am.

On with the chapter!

"What are you doing?"

**Ayumu POV**

_Holy s()! _Was the first phrase that pooped into my mind when I registered that voice and my eyes opened, quite wide I might add, to meet a pair of beautiful and calm, to my annoyance, pair of eyes.

Silence.

My words were caught in my throat. My words weren't the only things caught though. _I_ was caught red handed trying to kiss an _unconscious_ Eyes Rutherford. Yep, I was in deep s().

When I didn't respond, the pianist turned his head and rolled out from under me to sit up on the bed. After he did that, he began to untangle himself from his bed sheets. Throughout all this movement on his part, I remained still. I was still staring at the pillow where his head had laid just moments ago.

Then when there were no more sounds of the rustling of the sheets, I finally snapped my eyes away to look at Eyes.

He was staring at me. I stared back.

And we kept staring at each other until I finally realized he was still waiting for an answer.

"I-uh… I mean, I was..." Screw this! I decided it was now or never to tell Eyes of my feelings for him. Nothing could be worse than the embarrassment I was feeling, well, maybe a rejection and the subsequent beating, but I hadn't really thought of it at the moment, so I plowed on "You see, the thing is-"

"Forget it"

"Wha?" I blinked. Was I really going to get away with a stunt like that? I suppose I should have expected it seeing as the time I actually DID kiss I retained no injuries. I was relieved because I didn't have to reveal my hidden feelings for the pianist. But that relief was short lived because of what Eyes said next.

"Narumi otouto, its fine if you want to experiment, but please do choose another test subject."

_What?_ "Test subject?"

"Yes, I'd really rather prefer that you choose someone else, someone willing and _conscious_ to test out your theory"

This was getting me annoyed. What the heck did he think he was talking about? I got ticked off and started yelling. "Eyes, you're talking nonsense, I don't know what you mean!"

He, of course, was as calm and collected as ever, and replied coolly, if not icily "Your theory on whether or not you bear no feelings for the Hiyono girl because you prefer boys"

_WHAT! WHERE IN THE HECK DID HE GET **THAT** IDEA? _I must have voiced this because he actually looked taken aback.

"Eyes! I can't believe you! After all we've been through, you think THAT'S why I kissed you!"

"There's no other explanation" He had gotten his center back and was looking at me with such indifference. Was he that blind? Could he not see that…

"Of course there's another explanation! Did it never occur to you that maybe, just **maybe** that the reason I kissed you and just tried to kiss you was because I wanted to without any ulterior motive!" I moved closer to him, he moved back towards the headboard. I must have been really scary to have made him do such a defensive move like that, but I couldn't help it, I was so frustrated.

"Just MAYBE that I want nothing more than to be with you because that kiss made me feel so alive!" Another move forward, another move backward.

"MAYBE I can't stop thinking about you because I want to be with you forever" And again, another move forward another move backward.

"And MAYBE, that I love you because you fill every one of my thoughts for every second of the day and night!" Once more, another move forward, but no move backward.

Eyes was trapped between a heavily breathing me, the bed, and the headboard.

I hovered over him, my lungs fervently drawing in air to compensate for all of the yelling I did.

"Naru-"

I couldn't stand it anymore, with me being so close to him in such an intimate position. I closed the short distance between up and covered his pale lips with my own tan ones.

It was like heaven, to feel those lips under mine again. But they were quite unresponsive as before. I didn't want to push too far, so the kiss only lasted a second. It was enough.

I looked at Eyes again to see his reaction. This time there would be no escaping confrontation. I had to find out what he thought about the situation.

He didn't do anything. He was completely still and remained in the position he was before except for the fact that his eyes were closed. In annoyance or disgust, I couldn't tell.

I was so convinced it was the later though that I closed my eyes and prepared myself for any repercussions that I had coming to me. I felt shifting underneath me, and since I assumed it was to hit me, it came as quite a shock when I felt a pair of lips closing on my own.

So shocked was I that for a moment my only reaction was to open my eyes and stare at the face right in front of mine. His eyes were closed, he face relaxed, it was so perfect.

I finally got over my surprise and quickly responded to his kiss. My tongue darted out and traced his smooth yet soft _Like petals_ I thought, lips.

The day was full of surprises because in response to that, he parted his lips and allowed my tongue to join in a dance with his.

The kiss was so long and passionate that ended up pressing him into the bed. The kiss finally ended when our bodies decided we needed air.

We parted our lips and I rolled on to the side of Eyes. We laid there in silence, each replaying what had just happened.

Alpha2nd: Well, here looks like a good place to stop. I hope things didn't go to fast. Nyuk nyuk nyuk. I hope Eyes is still in character is what I mean. He can be bold sometimes. Well. Review. Please?

s() means the s-word

Oh! And here's a picture of Eyes-san that I drew during school now I'm not saying I have any artistic talent…or literary talent for that matter, but please check it out.

Link

http/ www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 23375942/

(I hear you're not supposed to post direct links or something, so you'll have to delete the spaces in between the words, sorry! But please, still, check it out?)


	7. Chapter 7

Yay! Updatey goodness! XD This is a real record for me, I don't normally update this quickly at all, but I felt I had to. TT people are being so supportive of me, thank you!

Reviewer Responses

Iwhackyouwithadaikon: Yay! Radishes! Hehheh, thanks so much for reading my story! Yes, Ayumu/Eyes is cute. And hyperness is good.

KousukeAsazuki: Really? I made you squeal? I'm honored! I think. And I'm not so sure about the lemon, if it does occur, it'll be much later on…if I even decide to go that far, which I might. I dunno.

Yuumei: Yes, yes, the two have finally broken the ice XD Thank you so much for saying that, TT it makes me so happy.

Honey bunny boo: I still you're polite, after all, you do take the time to review my story, even though in the process you do threaten fluffy and cute animals. Anyways, sorry it's a bit late…one day late.

Ce Te: Really? I got you liking this pairing? Thank you soooo much! And it was cute wasn't it? Haha, fluff!

Disclaimer: I do not own Spiral, much to my dismay.

We parted our lips and I rolled on to the side of Eyes. We laid there in silence, each replaying what had just happened.

**Ayumu POV**

_What just happened? Eyes…Eyes…he…_

_He **kissed** me._

We laid on that bed for who knows long. I, personally, didn't mind. It was nice to share warmth with Eyes, he was always so cold, so distant, it seemed like a privilege to be as we were.

I was disappointed when Eyes rolled over and sat up, swinging his slender legs over the edge of the bed. He made no movement to stand up though.

Not knowing what Rutherford was thinking, I attempted to start a conversation.

"Listen, Eyes-"

"Don't."

"Eyes?"

"Just don't" I was puzzled as I saw him cover his pale face with his pianist hands. He started to move his hands through his hair and began tugging on it as if he was going to pull it out.

I didn't like this one bit so I moved over to put my hand on his shoulder, but he immediately jerked away from the contact.

"Narumi otouto, please leave."

"What?" I couldn't believe it. After what we had just shared, after he had just kissed me, he was going to send me away.

"I said, please leave" His voice was smooth, with no hitches, as if nothing had happened. That got me angry. But something DID happen. It meant something to me while he just brushed the incident off. Just who did he think he was?

I couldn't hold myself back.

"NOW who's using who as an experiment? I can't believe you! After scolding me for supposedly doing that, you do the same thing! And what's worse is that I told you I love you! No, this is worse than an experiment. You were just toying with me." I clenched my fists in anger. I couldn't think clearly. I knew it was foolish of me to act so irrationally, but I was too hurt to care. All I could think about was how Eyes just taunted me like that.

Eyes stayed silent and unmoving throughout my outburst.

Eventually my anger subsided and only defeat remained. I had to get out of there and I was about to leave when…

"That wasn't it…"

I'm not sure if he meant for me to hear that or if he was just saying it to himself, it was so quiet and soft, that I just barely heard it.

"What was it then?" I already gave him my answer to my actions, and if he had one for his, then I wanted to hear it.

"I…I can't"

"Can't what?" I walked over to him and kneeled so that my face was almost level, just a little lower, with his.

"…"

He didn't respond, so I gently removed his hands from his hair and face and held them in my own. I looked at them. They were so elegant. Such pale, long, and slender fingers he had. I wanted to cherish them forever, but at the rate things were going, it didn't seem too likely that I would have the chance.

I looked up at his face. His eyes were shut and he was biting his lower lip. I moved both his hands to one of mine and used my free hand to brush some of his hair that was obscuring my view of his face away. When I finally cupped his cheek with my hand, he opened his ocean blue eyes and looked at me. I didn't like the look I saw in them. From the many emotions I wanted to see in Eyes, this was not one of them. He looked so lost.

"Eyes…its alright. You can tell me"

He looked at me with those lost eyes for a moment more before he regained his composure and turned away.

"Narumi otouto, I am one of the Blade Children" He said as he stood up and walked to the other side of the room without looking at me.

I stood up as well, facing his back, I waited for him to continue.

"Our existence is nothing more than a brutal struggle to kill before we are killed. There is no room for anything else."

_No room for anything else?_ Then it dawned on me.

"Eyes, are you afraid?" He turned around and glared at me when he heard my question.

"Afraid? When you have lived a life like mine, there is no reason to be afraid of anything."

"Even so, there is always that one thing that frightens somebody. And I can guess what it is that you fear most."

"Oh? And tell me, what would that be?"

"That which you do not understand" I closed the distance between us as I said that. "Eyes are you afraid of love?"

Eyes looked away.

"Love...That word has no meaning to me."

"See?" He looked back at me, a quizzical look on his face. It was cute. "You don't know what love is which is why you shy away from it, why you shy away from me." Once again I had is face in my hands. "Eyes. Don't run away from me." And with that, I leaned in to kiss him again.

The response was hesitant at first, but it was there. It was a small chaste kiss. It lasted no longer than a second.

"Narumi otouto…I wish…." He turned his head away from mine, and almost unsure look on his face, but then turned back to me with a confident expression.

"I wish to learn what love is." I was shocked at first at this statement. But I figured it was a way of his saying that he 'loved' me too.

"Then I'll teach you." I said with a broad smile on my face. I felt so happy that I had this chance. I didn't know when I had ever felt that happy before. I don't think I ever was, because nothing can compare to Eyes accepting me as a lover.

In return, he gave me the tiniest smile, that is was almost non existent. But a smile was a smile and I was happy to receive one from him.

**3rd Person POV**

It had been a week since Ayumu began 'teaching' Eyes (none of that dirty stuff yet ;) about love. It was just mainly the two of them spending time with each other, mostly in silence, though a comfortable one, because whenever there was talking, it was just Ayumu rambling while Eyes listened quietly, making a few terse comments here and there.

Ayumu had brightened up considerably in the past week, but had not become more attentive as Eyes had filled his every waking thought even more (if that was even possible).

Eyes, although one could not see it, was content with how things were going. He didn't mind learning about love at all.

"Things are going well aren't they?" Hiyono asked the three Blade Children out of the blue at a café they had decided to hang out at.

"What are you talking about woman?" Kousuke growled out as he was trying to milk the last drops of his beverage from his cup.

He was, of course, completely ignored.

"When do you think they hooked up? Oh! And how far to you think they've gone?"

"Rio! How could you ask something like that!"

"Excuse me for being curious, Ryoko!"

"What the heck are you girls talking about?"

"I don't think very far. Ayumu-kun and Eyes-kun don't seem like the types to rush things."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY HIYONO!"

"Shut up!" Ryoko smacked Kousuke on the head.

"Owwww! What was that for?"

"You were being too loud."

"Too loud! Did you hear what Hiyono just said?"

"Of course I did. Not all of us are deaf like you are." Kousuke let that insult pass as he was far more curious about Hiyono's statement.

"Are you saying that you're not surprised that she just said that Narumi otouto and Eyes are dating?"

"Of course not!"

"You too Rio! But…but how did you all know? I haven't seen them DO anything!"

"Call it women's intuition Kousuke-kun" Hiyono smiled at Kousuke. Yes. She knew from the beginning of the week that Ayumu and Eyes had gotten together. It was so obvious that they would. Well, at least on Ayumu's part, Eyes' feelings were always hidden so nobody could tell. But Hiyono knew that whenever Ayumu-kun put his mind into something, he would always succeed. Of course she was a little disappointed. She had had a crush on Ayumu for the longest time but she understood that they were not meant to be together and moved on.

"Women's intuition?"

"Yea, 'women's intuition'" Ryoko said loudly, causing Kousuke's ear drums pain. "I told you you were deaf."

"I am now" Kousuke mumbled. "But I can't believe it. Narumi and Eyes eh? Hehheh, I can think of all the blackmail" he said out loud. This earned him another whack on the head "Owwwwwwww."

"Kousuke!" Rio piped up, "you shouldn't think things like that! It's a beautiful thing, the love between Ayumu and Eyes" With that Rio sighed and began daydreaming about the two bishounen.

"Rio…you're weird"

"Am not, you spiky haired idiot!"

"She's got you there Kousuke."

"Hey who's side are you on?"

"Not yours, obviously."

So the argument ensued with the two female Blade Children ganging up on Kousuke while Hiyono sat at the sidelines laughing at their antics.

Unfortunately, due to all the actions, the four failed to notice a figure standing partially in the shadows who had heard everything and was clenching their fist so hard that rivulets of blood trailed down their hand.

Alpha2nd: Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! Ha ha. I'm sure you all know where this is going, and quite frankly, I planned this all along. Its not some spur of the moment thing, and so I hope you all aren't disappointed by it. I'm sorry if anyone in here is beginning to seem OOC or I moved it too fast, but I'm really hyped up now so yea…

Did anyone notice that in the last chapter that I made a typo that said "pooped" XD instead of the intentional "popped"? I just haaaaaad to say it because it seems so funny to me right now.

And is it just my account, or do they not let you have only one punctuation mark per sentence. Like, I can have two exclaimation marks or have and exclaimation mark and a question mark. Funny.

Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay! First things first!

Reviewer responses:

KousukeAsazuki: Yea, that reviewer stuff can be weird, been cutting off many of my reviews to you. Thanks for taking the effort to review my story though! And I did get the whole thing. Yes, yes, Eyes torture is nice but its Kanone's turn now…though there probably will be Eyes torture so I don't even know what I'm talking about. I've updated two days later. Soon enough? 

CeTe: Me a genius? That gave me a big laugh. Don't wait any longer, here's the next chappie, hope you enjoy!

Yuumei: Yay! Fluffyness is good, not sure how long it'll last though. Haha, I was finally happy to get over the hill of making Ayumu and Eyes a couple, it did take quite a while. And since its pretty obvious, I'll just confirm your suspicions that it is Kanone.

Prosperpina: Hehheh, I'm glad you find my story intriguing. And I'd give you cookies if I could, because you're right, it is Kanone, but I can't. So hopefully the next chapter is good enough. And I know, the cliffhangers, I'm really bad with those, sorry.

Disclaimer: Me no own.

On with the story!

Unfortunately, due to all the actions, the four failed to notice a figure standing partially in the shadows who had heard everything and was clenching their fist so hard that rivulets of blood trailed down their hand.

**3rd Person POV**

The figure walked away from the group of four, revealing himself from the depths of the shadows.

It was none other than the teacher of the Blade Children: Kanone Hilbert.

**Kanone POV**

_What's going on? Ayumu? And Eyes?_ Were Hiyono and the others implying what I thought they were implying? That Eyes, MY Eyes, and Ayumu had become…lovers.

I punched a brick wall in the alley that I was walking through. When I removed my hand, some of the brick crumbled and fell down. (Kanone is crazily strong, he like, punched metal and punch it without being phased).

No! It couldn't be! It wasn't true! Eyes is and always will be MINE!

With that thought, I stalked away to make my move.

**3 days later**

**Ayumu POV**

_Sigh…Eyes…_As always, Rutherford consumed my thoughts. If it was even possible, he filled my thoughts even more after we told the other Blade Children. It was weird, they seem to have already found out. _Its that darn Hiyono…_But it didn't matter, because they were very accepting. I was happy. Everything seemed to be going well. And things looked brighter because I was going on a date with Eyes later that night.

Yep, things were going great

Until a hand shot out of nowhere, grabbed my shirt and pulled me into an alley were I looked up to meet a pair, angry, green-gold eyes.

"Kanone" My voice, despite the fear I felt at the moment, was steady. Must've learned it from Eyes.

**Kanone POV**

_Heh, he's afraid_. In spite of Narumi otouto's attempt to seem calm, I knew he was scared out of his mind. I could feel him trembling under my grip. And he should be because he took something that wasn't his.

"Narumi otouto, just what do you think you're doing?"

"What are you taking about?" I heard some fear creep into his voice. Good.

"I've been watching you for a little while now…" He froze at that. Yes. Now he sees. He sees what a thief he is.

"Kan-" He didn't get very far in his speech because I punched him at the moment. I couldn't help myself. My rage had been pent up for three days ever since I found out about Ayumu and Eyes.

It was pretty clear that I wasn't thinking with a straight head, but I didn't care. All I cared about was getting back what was mine.

Eyes. He's mine. I'm the one who gave him power. I'm the one he trusts the most. I'm the one he opens up to and makes him happy.

And in turn, Eyes is the only one I solely trust, the one I express my true feelings to, the only one that makes me truly happy.

I watched as Ayumu tried to punch me back. I easily caught his fist and promptly kneed him in the gut. I moved backwards a bit and watched him as he collapsed on the filthy ground.

He was still trying to regain his breath when I kicked his side. I smiled, satisfied with the groan that I received. I kicked him again so that he laid on in the ground on his back.

Red. Its all I could see for the past three days; all I could see now as I glared at the one below me.

No mercy.

I stepped on his chest and added pressure. I couldn't help but smirk at the gasps that he released as he tried to draw in breath. It only made me press harder.

"I don't like to be interrupted Narumi otouto."

"…"

"Now, as I was saying, I've been watching you for a little while now. And it has come to my attention that you and Eyes have developed a….relation of sorts. Is this correct?" No answer. "I asked a question" A tiny bit more pressure added. I received a tiny nod as a response.

"End it" His eyes widened slightly at that and I was really curious to know if he was actually surprised by that.

During my musing, I failed to notice that he was trying to say something. When I finally did, I relieved some of the pressure on his chest.

**Ayumu POV**

"Hmmm? What is it Narumi otouto? Do you need to say something?" He asked me in such a fake sweet tone. It sickened me. But I was relieved at the lessened force on my chest. Nonetheless, I could only sputter my words

"W-why?"

"Why what?" A sickenly sweet smile was said with that. He was taunting me, and I hated it, hated him.

"Why end it?" I managed to choke. Big mistake. This question only seemed to further enrage him and he increased the pressure so much on my chest, that I thought my ribs would crack.

"WHY? I'll tell you why! Because he doesn't love you. Never has, never will."

"And you think he loves you." Ugh. Way to go me. I couldn't keep my stupid mouth shut despite the situation I was in.

I didn't receive a verbal response, though I would have preferred it. I saw a fraction of Kanone's strength before when he punched in metal and lifted me clear off the ground. Now, not only did I get to see his true strength, but I got feel it as well.

He picked me up and before I could react he punched me in the stomach so hard that I actually spit out blood. I would have collapsed again, but he didn't let me. Before I fell down too far, he grabbed me by my hair and pulled me upwards again and proceeded to give me a beating which I could swear brought me with in an inch of my life.

When he was finally done, he let me go and I fell onto the ground as a bloody and bruised heap. I couldn't have moved even if I wanted to.

Apparently it wasn't over yet because he took me by the back of my collar and started to drag me somewhere. I couldn't tell where because my head was still spinning from them beating. I hear a door open and felt as I was dragged and then thrown inside. I opened my eyes only to see a smirking Kanone as he closed the metal door with a lout BAM.

I heard a distinct clicking noise that indicated that he had locked me in.

It was dark, cold, and I was a bloody mess, so I couldn't help it when the tears began to flow.

_How did it come to this? Everything was going so well and then this had to happen_.

Both my body and mind were tired from the entire ordeal, so I soon drifted off in to a dead sleep, my face tear streaked, dreaming of my Eyes.

Apla2nd: Okay, I dunno what's going on, but this seemed to pop out of my finger tips. Yuumei, I hope its enough of a BAM for you. And I know that Kanone seems like a jerk now, but he's going to get better if what I'm planning is going to come to pass. Wow, there wasn't any Kanone or Eyes torture, but I seemed to fit in some Ayumu torture. Poor him. Sorry if it seems to be a little like KOusukeAsazuki's fics (which are great by the way, read them) Review please!


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, lets get this show on the road! After the reviewer responses of course

Reviewer Responses:

KousukeAsazuki: Hehheh, there may be many questions, but if I tell you all the answers now, that would spoil it! Hehheh, I'm glad you think my Kanone is good, its hard trying to keep them all in character. I have no idea where Kanone got his strength from, maybe it was practice from beating up all of the fans that Eyes had when he still lived with Eyes? And yep…things are going pretty roughly now, but if everything goes as planned it won't be…rough. I appreciate your reviews! huggles you

Freya kurenai: That's cheating, you reviewed after I revealed who it was XD not that it wasn't obvious. I'm so glad to have you review me once more, and here's the continuation.

Yuumei: Really? Confusing? I guess I am very good at that, sorry ; Yes, yes, if they were real characters and we happened to be stupid enough to approach Eyes, we would get beaten to a horrible bloody pulp. Poor us! Yep, Eyes'll be in this chapter. Thanks so much for the review, I hope you enjoy!

CeTe: Strong words, but I completely agree. I am making him really mean. But its cool, because Kanone's cool…not that I'm advocating that cool people can do whatever they want (though I think in reality they do). Yep, despite Ayumu's detective smarts, he couldn't figure out to stay away from Eyes, and now he's paying for it. And don't worry, he won't freeze.

Disclaimer: I, nor anyone else I know, own Spiral, but if you know someone who does, please contact me, because I would be interested in buying! Pocket lint is good currency, right?

On with the story!

**Eyes' POV**

I was preparing myself for Ayumu's and my date tonight. I may have not known what love is, but I believe that Ayumu is showing, slowly but surely, what it means to love and be loved. I don't hesitate in thinking that I love Ayumu. Saying it is a different matter. But its not important because I believe Ayumu knows.

I check the clock. Still 20 minutes before Ayumu gets to my penthouse. I decided that I might as well check to see if I have any mail before he arrives. I locked the door, closed it, and went downstairs to the front desk.

It was naïve of me to assume that there was a possibility that I wouldn't have mail. Of course there would be mail. FAN mail.

The employee at the front desk was used to this by now as I had been staying at the hotel for quite awhile. It was already neatly stacked and placed into a container for me to read at my discretion…or trash. Most likely the latter.

I took the elevator back into my room. The ride took quite awhile since I'm on the highest floor so I decided that I would humor some of the fangirls and…guys, and started to read some during my return.

I walked into my room, one arm holding the container full of fan letters and the other one letter that I had randomly chosen and was now skimming with my Eyes.

I finished it as I closed my door. It was like all the others; a girl squealing about how she loves me and how she hopes to meet me. This one was audacious enough to give me her phone number and address. I decided that I didn't want to deal with it anymore and threw the letter and all the rest in the recycling bin. Those letters should be put to good use for something.

I was on my way to my room again when I froze.

There was something amiss. And I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

Then it hit me.

I spun around and looked at the door. _The door…it wasn't locked_ I was absolutely positive that I locked the door when I left. I always do because I need the privacy and if left unlocked, anyone could just barge in. However, I know that I did not unlock the door as I walked in because I was reading that letter, so that means…

"I know you're there, some out already." There's no point in beating around the bush, why not get right down to the point? And that point is that someone has trespassed.

I stood there, in the middle of the room, silent, unmoving, and waiting for the intruder to reveal themselves.

"Eyes, such a harsh tone, we're friends aren't we?" I heard the voice behind me and my eyes widened ever so slightly. _That voice…!_

I slowly turned around to meet a pair of green eyes.

"Kanone…" I whispered. I supposed I was in shock. It was a surprise though, because I thought he had left us for good.

"Eyes" He smiled at me. A true smile, with his eyes closed in upturned curves, and his head tilted slightly.

I felt strange. There was a slight flutter in my chest. And for some reason, I felt warmth. Curious. It was the same warmth I had felt before. The same warmth that I felt with "Ayumu…"

I breathed out the name so silently that it was even softer than a whisper, but it seemed that Kanone had heard it and for some reason his smile quickly faded and his face hardened. I was about to question him when I noticed his clothes.

"Kanone…you're covered in blood" I was blunt and said it with indifference in the way one would note the weather. But this was Kanone, and he knew me better than anyone, knew that my statement showed my concern.

And my assumption that Kanone understood was confirmed as he smiled again and said "Don't worry Eyes. I'm fine. Its not even my blood."

"Hunter…was it"

"No" That surprised me a bit, though I didn't show it. Kanone was not reckless and would not hurt anything except for a Hunter that threatened his life. So who's blood was it? I looked up with a questioning look in my eyes but Kanone disappeared from my field of view.

I then froze again as I was embraced from behind.

"Kanone…" I leaned back into the embrace. It was warm, like Ayumu. Ayumu…Ayumu? Where was he? From within the embrace, I turned my head to see the clock. He was late. Ayumu was never late. Then it hit me like ten Hunters firing, and hitting me at the same time.

Kanone's presence, the blood, the face that Kanone made when I mentioned Ayumu, and Ayumu's lateness.

"Kanone...where is Ayumu?" I felt the embrace tighten. Any tighter and it would have hurt. Kanone also rested his head on my shoulder and I could see from the corner of my eye that his lips were set in a thin line. I easily broke from the embrace and turned to face my mentor. "Kanone. Answer me."

He didn't say anything for a moment, just stared at me in a way that looked familiar. I ignored that curiosity in favor of listening to Kanone speak.

"I…took care of him"

Those words completely hit me in the face like ice cold water. And this time is actually showed. My eyes felt like they were going to pop out since they were open so wide. I couldn't even look at Kanone, so I looked down. I even staggered backwards a few paces.

"Eyes" I faintly heard him say, but it was so soft compared to the rush of blood that sounded in my ears. I heard ragged breathing and realized it was mine. It was so cold, it felt as if I was drowning, that I would collapse and never wake up. _What? What is this?_

I had felt it before, before, when Ayumu was…My eyes widened at my third realization for that day. _I'm afraid…I'm afraid for Ayumu and that he will leave this world…leave me…_

Upon this realization I launched on Kanone, grabbing his collar, ignoring the stench of blood which I know knew was Ayumu's waft to my nose.

"Where is he?" From my voice in which I questioned, no _demanded_, Kanone, it would seem like as was talking to any other Hunter. This seemed to pain him somewhat, but I didn't care. More likely than not, Ayumu was suffering far worse pain. I didn't understand Kanone's motivation or intentions for hurting Ayumu, but those questions could wait. I had to find Ayumu.

I didn't seem like he was going to answer, so I roughly shoved him out of my way and began to make my way over to the door. Without so much as a second glance to him. I didn't was to see or hear him right now.

An arm shot out and grabbed mine just as I reached the door. I didn't turn back. I didn't do anything. I didn't want that vile appendage that hurt Ayumu to touch me, but I also didn't want it to let go either. I didn't understand. Life was never simple, especially if one is a Blade Child.

"Alright. I'll take you to him." With these words I felt a sense of relief wash over me, though I still held the indifferent mask in front of Kanone. I gave him a brief nod and let him lead the way.

It took us a little while to get there, and I was becoming a little dubious about whether or not Kanone was actually leading me to the younger Narumi. But all thoughts like those ceased when he unlocked a storage room door in an alleyway to reveal a familiar lump lying on the floor.

"!" I rushed over to Ayumu and put his head on his lap. Kanone stood at the doorway as I checked my lover's vitals. I glanced at him once and noticed that he had a look of regret on his face. _Kanone never regrets_ I immediately set that though aside as I felt Ayumu stir.

He emitted a soft groan and slowly opened his eyes, and smiled.

"Eyes…"

**Ayumu POV**

"Eyes…" I knew now that I was dying. An angel, in the form of my beautiful lover, had come to take me away from this world. I was happy. The last face I wanted to see before I died was Eyes', not Kanone's, not mine in from a reflection on a broken piece of glass, Eyes'.

"Ayumu, hold on." I detected concern in the voice. Why would an angel have concern and ask me to hold on? I expected comfort and a nudge to let go. Despite this inner debate, I obeyed, because I could never deny my Eyes anything, even if it was just an angel in disguise. I smiled back up at the beautiful visage before me. He gave a small smile back.

I tried to keep looking at that wonderful face, but it was hard. I was tired, cold, and losing a lot of blood, so I eventually closed my eyes. Before I feel into darkness of unconsciousness, I felt warmth enveloping me.

**Eyes POV**

I was worried. Ayumu felt cold; too cold. I quickly wrapped my trench coat around him and stood up with one of him arms slung over my shoulder. I had to get him to a hospital. I saw Kanone hesitate at the door for a moment before he went to the other side of Ayumu and flung that arm over his back.

I gave him a look of appreciation, though it was the basically the same face I showed everyone else, but Kanone could tell, he returned it with a look of apology and…sadness? I didn't question him as we began to walk.

_Ayumu…please, don't leave me. _

Alpha2nd: Good place to end. See? Kanone is getting better now. And Eyes may have seemed emotional here, but keep in mind that's only internally, on the outside he looks like he normally does unless stated otherwise. Hehheh, just trying to keep him in character, which is also why I don't make him talk so much. And we all know that Eyes barely has to do anything to get ready for a date, just a flick of the hair, put on shoes and jacket and he's done. He was doing the flick of the hair part when this chapter began. To find more fictions that satisfy your Spiral cravings, please read stories by KousukeAsazuki, CeTe, honey bunny boo, and Prosperpina. Thank you, and review!


	10. Chapter 10

I think its maybe about time to update this story, but first…

Reviewer Responses:

KousukeAsazuki: If you do get hits, it means people are actually reading it, so they must like your stories. Yes, I do like Kanone, so I felt really bad about making him such a jerk. He's my second favorite character in Spiral, right after Eyes. And maybe you're right, maybe you're not, you'll just have to read. Ha. Yea, Eyes really is like that, thanks for thinking that I'm keeping him in character. And that idea about buying Spiral and making sequel, that would be cool. Thank you for reviewing!

Yuumei: Yay! You give me praise! Thank you for that! But I'm not really a great one. That fangirl would be me too…guess your letter beat mine. And yes, Eyes is caringish…he can be that way…when his lover is in mortal danger mwahahaha…Yep, Kanone is being much better, now people who love him don't have to kill me. Thanks for your review, I appreciate it.

CeTe: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I realize I'm two days late but…yea…Awwwwww, I wish you didn't know that first hand. And yes, much drama ahead…I think. Thank you for the review, and I can't wait to read more of your story.

Tsuhiyo: Inspiration huh? Cool. An you're welcome. And here's more of my work, thanks for the review, I'm grateful.

Its about time I continue the story right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Spiral, but if things go as planned, and KousukeAsazuki and I gather enough lint, then that will soon change.

**Eyes' POV**

I clutched the body of my lover close to me in the cab ride to the hospital, and once I realized Ayumu was shivering, I clutched it tighter to my body. I had already given him my coat, but obviously that wasn't enough. I hoped that whatever body warmth Ayumu could absorb from my body would be enough to keep him with me.

I brought his now pale face close to mine and nuzzled his neck, not caring about whether or not the cab driver was looking, not caring if Kanone shifted slightly in discomfort at the scene. I brought my lips close to his ear and whispered "Ayumu, don't leave me…"

**Kanone's POV**

I watched as Eyes gave an unusual display of affection toward Ayumu. Unusual not because it was weird, I suppose any lover would do that. Unusual because Eyes rarely ever showed affection.

As I watched him, I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. If anyone knew how I felt about Eyes, I'm sure they wouldn't blame me. I was jealous.

I, who am the childhood friend of Eyes, the one who he shared everything with, except his love, never got such intimate attention from Eyes, no matter how much I wished for it.

I remember this feeling of jealous from a while ago, when I was working with the Hunters. I admit I was torn by Eyes rejection and how he chose to believe in Ayumu rather than me. I suppose that was the main reason for me playing that game with Ayumu. He stole my Eyes, so I stole his sister. But in the end, I lost. Completely and utterly. I felt so shamed, I couldn't even face Eyes afterwards and left.

I felt the car come to a halt as the cab reached the hospital. I quickly opened the door and helped Eyes pull Narumi Otouto out of the car. After that, I paid the driver while Eyes took his…lover…to admit him into the hospital. When I walked in, I saw Eyes standing at the reception desk while Ayumu was being wheeled away on a gurney.

When I reached Eyes, I put my hand on his shoulder, he turned to face me from where he was staring at where Ayumu disappeared behind hospital doors. I gave him what I thought might be a reassuring smile. He nodded and then we both set off to the waiting room.

We were sitting in what seemed like a comfortable silence when…

"Why?"

**Eyes' POV**

The question just seemed to slip out of my mouth. "Why did you do it?" I had to know. Surely Kanone was not still upset about the fact that the Blade Children don't follow him.

At first, I didn't think he was going to answer me because he just sat there, staring at the ceiling, but then he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs. He seemed to be thinking about something because his brows were furrowed. I waited silently for his inner debate to cease so that he could answer me.

I didn't have to wait long because after a few seconds, he sat up straight again and faced me with a determined look in his eyes.

Then it happened. It was so quick even for me. At one second, I was facing my childhood friend, waiting for him to answer my question, then the next second, I was frozen in shock as said childhood friend leaned closer to me and placed his lips on mine.

It was just like that time at Ayumu's house on that chilly autumn day. The kiss lasted just as that one as Kanone pulled back to look at my face. I admit that my eyes widened a fraction at the action. They widened a fraction more when Kanone placed his hand on my cheek.

"That's why."

"Kanone..you…" He smiled at me and chuckled a little, like nothing had happened. It reminded me even more of when Ayumu first kissed me.

"For a long time Eyes. Maybe even when we were younger; I suppose I just didn't recognize it then…" He looked regretful when he said that, but he quickly wiped the expression off his face and got up and announced that he was going to get some coffee.

I watched him leave and only when he was completely out of sight did I raise my hand to my lips and brush my fingers against them, recalling the feeling of another set of lips on them just moments ago.

"Kanone…" My head began to hurt. I was confused. I had no idea what I was doing or what I wanted anymore. I got up and paced around the waiting room a bit to clear my head.

_I know I love Ayumu…but what about Kanone? What do I feel for him? _And them I remembered. How whenever I felt Ayumu's touch and warmth, I compared it to another familiar touch. How the feelings I felt for Ayumu when I was still confused were like feelings I felt before for another. (1) And how even now, I felt those feelings. Did this mean…

I clutched my face in my hands. _What kind of person am I? I love. I love them both._ I gripped my shoulder length hair as I thought of what a disgusting person I was. Such is the fate of a Blade Child I suppose.

I sat back down on the sofa in the waiting room, head still clutched by my hands, dejected.

Not just dejected though. I felt odd. I felt like I was floating away, as if I was the one on the verge of death and not Ayumu.

Cold. It felt so cold without Ayumu. It felt so cold without Kanone.

I don't know what happened to me. It may have been the stress of Narumi being in the hospital or my new revelations or maybe a combination of both, but I soon fell into a haze. I didn't feel like I could control my body.

**Kanone's POV**

I walked back in the waiting room to see Eyes looking forward with blank eyes. "Eyes? What's wrong? Have they said anything about Ayumu?"

He looked up at me with those void eyes and suddenly got up, rushing toward me and burying his face in my chest when he did. I had to lift the coffee cups up in the ait to avoid spilling them. "Eyes? What's wrong?" I asked again. I looked up to the sign above and it showed that the patient was still in surgery, so Eyes most likely didn't hear some bad news from the doctors.

With Eyes still grasping me, it was hard to maneuver to place the coffee cups down, but I did, and once I did, I immediately moved my hands to the one I love's arms. My eyes widened in shock when I did. "Eyes, you're so cold." I began rubbing my hands up and down his arms, to try to warm them up.

It didn't seem like it would be enough, so I looked around the room and saw Eyes' coat that the doctor's must have given back when they took Ayumu away. It was still covered in blood, but it would have to do.

Holding Eyes close to me, I walked over to the sofa, picked up the coat and placed it on his shoulders. Then I continued to rub him through the jacket, hoping that it would finally warm him up. I remembered the hot coffee I bought and decided that that would help to. "Eyes why don't yo-"

I was cut off as a pair of lips pressed against mine. Despite his freezing body, Eyes' lips were very warm. I wanted to give in to the kiss, but I remembered his blank eyes _No matter how much I want it…this isn't Eyes…_So I protested and tried to break off the kiss. But he persisted.

I then grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him away from me. I looked at his eyes again which were now open. And what I saw confused me. I saw recognition in those sapphires, he knew it was me, and yet he kissed me. Did that mean…? I was too busy with my confusion that I barely caught Eyes when he fainted.

I had no idea what to do so I sat picked Eyes' body up, sat on the sofa, and cradled his face to my chest, kissing his forehead a few times.

"Eyes…just what is it that you want?"

**Eyes' POV**

In my haze I was able to watch myself as I kissed Kanone and as I collapsed. It was like watching a movie of myself. I finally felt like I returned to my body, and it was so dark even at the border of unconsciousness.

As I was about to cross that border, I clearly heard a voice ask me:

"Eyes…just what is it that you want?"

_Warmth. I want this warmth to stay…_

Alpha2nd: Ooooooooooooooooooooooo what's going to happen? I don't knoooow…maybe. And don't think Eyes is a slut, is that the word, because he's not and he's had a hard life, so we should give him a break. Anyways, review please.


	11. Chapter 11

Waiii! It's already been a month since I last updated. Sorry! Anyways, first things first:

Reviewer responses:

KousukeAsazuki: Ehehehehe, It's okay, they aren't really that famous anyways as you can tell from the number of stories in the categories. And yes, Kanone is being a good boy now, yay! I wonder how it will end, I'm not quite sure, though I have an idea. I'm just going with the flow. Thanks for the review!

CeTe: Thank you for the compliment. And like I said to KousukeAsazuki, I'm not sure who he'll end up with, though I have a vague idea, it's not concrete. And I was happy to give you a birthday wish! Thank you kindly for the review, here's the update!

Polaris18: I'M SORRY! I didn't mean for Eyes to come off that way, thank you for forgiving me. I hope that I didn't insult you too much.

Yuumei: Hahahaha, yep, some people definitely seem to be rooting for THAT outcome, but again, I have no idea. And yes, a confuzzled Eyes. Quite frankly, I think he's cute when he's like that…well, sometimes, but this is probably not one of those times. Don't worry about Ayu-kun, he's a Narumi, very stubborn.

Kazuya Arsashi: Thanks for the compliment, here's an update! (And I understand the die of boredom thing, sometimes authors don't update their stories and I wilt away waiting for an update…sort of)

Freya kurenai: Well, I don't know what they lied about, but I hope it wasn't too serious. Ah, so you want THAT result too? Hehheh, we'll see, we'll see. Thank you for reviewing!

Misao girl: You think it's beautiful? Thank you for saying so! Yes, AyuEyes is nice. Thank you for reviewing, I hope you continue to like it.

Red Kitsune Flames: Thank you for saying all of that, it was really nice of you. Yep yep, Eyes is really confused most likely for that reason, I'm not too sure yet. Nothing for this fic is really final. I hope I don't disappoint you, here's an update.

Shiranagatani: Yes, I do admit it is lacking. And of course there are so many more better stories than mine, I'm a pretty mediocre writer, and I accept that. I'm not offended at all. I thank you for taking the time to say that criticism. I appreciate your review, I'm sorry this story was below your standards though. But was it really like that the whole way through? You only reviewed chapter one so…please tell me if I still need to add more! Thanks again!

Um, that was really long, but now its time to go to the chapter

Disclaimer: I don't any of these bays and girls, if I did, the series wouldn't have ended so quickly.

**Kanone's POV**

After Eyes fainted, I continued to cradle him toward myself, not wanting to let go, not only because of my love for him, but also because he just seemed so vulnerable at the moment, and I didn't want anything to hurt him. Pretty hypocritical of me seeing as I just put his lover in the hospital but…that was different.

I had considered taking Eyes home so that he could get some rest in a decent bed, but quickly shook off the idea, knowing that Eyes would be angry, if not hurt, if he wasn't there when Ayumu woke up.

If he woke up.

I was sure that he would, granted, I did not exactly take it lightly on him, but he's Narumi-otouto, the surprisingly stubborn and resilient younger brother of Kiyotaka.

I petted Eyes hair once in a while as I lost myself in contemplation; many of my thoughts lingering upon my recent actions. Did I regret doing what I did to Ayumu? If I respond truthfully, then the answer would have to be…

No.

No, I don't regret attacking Ayumu at all. If I hadn't done that, then I would never had confronted Eyes and would never have experienced the sensation of my beloved's lips upon my own. A selfish thought, yes, but I didn't particularly care at the moment. Ayumu would live.

I looked down at Eyes again, seeing his face tense as if he was not getting any respite from his unconsciousness. At that point, a little voice happened to make its presence known by telling me what a despicable person I was.

Okay, so maybe I did feel a little guilty. But it wasn't because of Narumi, it was only because I seemed to have caused Eyes some…a LOT…of emotional strain.

I couldn't help myself though, I whispered back to that tiny voice.

_And why's that?_ It asked me back. This was great. Just great. Not only was I hearing voices in my head, but I was also responding to them. _Don't avoid the question…_It spoke to me as I was affirming my insanity.

Because…

_Because?_

Because Eyes is mine.

_And who decided that?_

I decided I'd had enough of that pesky voice and suppressed it. I was prideful of my success in blocking out the annoyance, but its words still lingered. Who DID decide that? The most obvious answer would be that I myself had decided that. But I shouldn't be blamed because it always seemed that Eyes would remain by my side. We understood each other perfectly, complimented each other, so we should be together.

My thoughts on the subject were cut short as I heard a beeping sound, indicating that the surgery was over. I waited patiently for the doctor that I knew would come soon. I was not disappointed as he came through the door of the waiting room about one minute after the sign had changed.

He looked at me and since I said nothing, he immediately cut to the chase.

"Although he had many fractured ribs, one in particular coming close to piercing his left lung, and multiple injuries leading to external and internal bleeding, it's safe to say that your friend will live."

I almost scoffed when he said "friend" more like rival. Instead I asked if we could see him.

"I'm afraid he won't be waking up for quite sometime. You and your friend should probably go home and get some res-"

"Which room?" I cut him off.

"Excuse me?"

"I asked, which room?"

"Well, its just as I said-" I glared and he stopped mid-sentence.

"I _heard_ what you said. And now I am asking which room he is in. Unconscious or not, we would like to visit him."

"But your friend there seems to be-" Another glare, this time more stern. My patience was running thin and I simply could not tolerate this man's stupidity. "Room 104-B."

"Thank you." He left quickly after that, walking more stiffly than a person normally would. I looked down at Eyes and started shaking him lightly in order to wake him. My attempts seemed unsuccessful at first by I continued and was finally rewarded with two sapphire eyes slowly opening.

When he woke up completely, Eyes immediately removed himself from my embrace. I hide the hurt I felt from this action inside and said "The surgery's over. We can visit Ayumu now."

The good news, for Eyes at least, didn't elicit the response I expected. Instead of showing any signs of relief, Eyes just nodded and headed to the door where he stood and waited for me to lead the way.

"Well…let's get going I guess" I said as I got up and walked to Eyes was. Again, he merely nodded. And off we went.

Alpha2nd: I was thinking we needed a little more of Kanone. This chapter seems to depict him as a bad person, but he really isn't. And that little voice in his head? It's not insanity. Its just his conscience.


	12. Chapter 12

I do believe I've forgotten what this whole story was about.

KousukeAsazuki: Geh- Well, it didn't take just _a_ month. Four months sound good? And alright, so maybe Kanone isn't particularly sane, but we all love him anyways, right? I see you've been busy with your fics, must find time to read them.

Yuumei: Yes, we do need those chapters, because quite frankly, I have no idea what's going on. I want chocolate too. Thanks for the review.

CeTe: Yes, yes! Exactly! In fact, we all might love Kanone because of his insanity. Makes him more interesting…maybe. Chapter 6 is out? Must go see!

Red Kitsune Flames: Yes, I know, Poor Ayumu, maybe we'll get to see more of him this chapter? I appreciate you review!

rinnat14: One go? That must've taken a long time…although the chapters are actually really short and half of it is just reviewer responses. Thanks for taking the time to review!

tsuhiyo: And I'm desperately trying to make these updates…months later granted, but still! Thanks for your review!

Haro-haro-chan: Thanks for liking this story! There's more, its coming…sometime….

snowball and haniko: wow! You went and reviewed almost every chapter! Thanks for taking the time to do that, let alone read the story! Don't worry, your poor babies will be okay…eventually, although I don't recommend you call them that in public, their fans will hunt you down…scary.

d34rt and shiranagatani: I appreciate you criticism, but it would be a lot more help if you said something more specific than to just say "you need to do some more work on this and read the mangas and at least watch the movies" and "you need to add something more to the spiral story no effence i have read alot better spiral storys."

d34rt: Do you mean that this story is too AU for you? If so, I shall put an AU warning then because I have read some of the manga and watched the anime, so sorry if I seem so off base.

shiranagatani: What kind of "work" do you suggest? Are you saying that my characters are not in character? The story is going too fast? Or that the plot over all is horrendous? And I believe you when you've read a whole lot of better ones because I'll admit upfront that I'm not a particularly good writer and but I continue to write anyways because its fun. So, if you bother to read this, please inform me of how to better my writing it would be very much appreciated.

Disclaimer: Yes, YES! I admit it, I OWN, (cough)not(cough),Spiral.

Chapter 12

_Kanone POV_

Our little stroll to the room that housed the injured Ayumu was quite uneventful. In fact, were I an observer of the scene and not a participant, I might have fallen asleep. I glanced several times at the slightly-behind-me Eyes and received no eye contact back. He seemed to be deep in thought and I wondered if he remembered his previous actions and whether or not he regretted them now.

It hurt to think that he might.

Upon arriving at the room, we paused I paused at the door. I turned around and was about to ask if Eyes wanted to visit at another time since the young Narumi was most likely unconscious but I hadn't got a word out when Eyes immediately reached for and turned the door knob and entered the room. I composed myself before following after him.

As we entered, I could see it was a typical hospital room. A bed, a table, some chairs, machinery to monitor this and that, and oh, yes, the patient.

Ayumu was, as the doctor had said, unconscious and was hooked up to an IV line. He was extremely pale, were it not for his original slightly tanned skin, it would be hard to distinguish where his skin started and where the gauze ended. A respirator was nearby. Apparently they didn't want to take chances just in case his lung that was almost pierced became unstable.

I almost smirked at the scene. To see my rival in such a frail and weak state and to know that I caused it was a triumph to me. But I wasn't COMPLETELY insensitive to do such a thing.

Or stupid.

Had I actually smirked, Eyes might have shut me out from his life right then. Though it did make me wonder if he already done so since he and I have not spoken a word to each other since the waiting room.

I watched as Eyes approached Narumi-otouto. At first, I thought he would finally release a sigh of relief from seeing with his own eyes that Ayumu was alive and well…well, ALIVE at least, but this was not the case. In fact, if anything, Eyes became more guarded. His face remained as stony as ever. It confused me, and I am not so easily confused.

And it was still with this face that Eyes leaned over, brushed some bangs away from Ayumu's face, and placed a small kiss on that forehead.

It lasted only a second, maybe even less, but I still felt a flare of jealously. But more than the envy that coursed through my veins was the stronger still piqued curiosity.

Why? Why would Eyes make such an action with such a closed off expression? Was it because I was in the room? Or was it something else? I would have given up anything at that moment to know what Eyes was thinking.

After the small kiss, the memory of that even still irking me, Eyes quickly stood up and without making a sound on the tiled floor, walked past me and out the door.

I stood in the same position for a few moments with, dare I say it, slightly wide eyes. Eyes' actions truly puzzled. And As much as I hate being puzzled I hate it more when the confusion is caused by Eyes. Because I can't be confused by Eyes. I understand everything about him and that's why we're meant to be.

No. I understand everything perfectly. It's just that right now my perception is cloudy, that's all. I will not accept this as a perplexity. Because Eyes and I are meant to be together, call it fate, call it kismet, call it whatever, but the one thing that perfectly describes that statement is "truth." Because it is an undisputed fact.

_Then why did Eyes run to Ayumu?_

Oh great, you're back.

_Oh great, you're changing the subject again_

Shut up and leave me alone.

_I would, but you see, it's your fault that I exist._

My fault? How would I spawn an annoyance such as you?

_You were born. But I digress. Stop deciding Eyes' future. He may have needed you to do this for him before, but now…_

Now?

_Now he doesn't need you._

Shut up!

I must've said that out loud, for the next thing I knew, a nurse was standing next to me, asking me if I was alright. I told her I was fine and quickly left the room to track down Eyes.

How long had I been "speaking" with that…that thing? And how far gone was I anyways. To do such a thing as to lose reality and actually verbally respond was unacceptable. But thankfully, the voice had obeyed and had "shut up."

I saw Eyes at the front desk, still with that cold expression. I hated that face but at the same time, I loved it. Hated it because having that expression at this time puzzled me, loved it because that was how my Eyes always was before Ayumu seduced and polluted his mind.

It seemed to me that Eyes was discussing the bill and that he planned on paying the expenses for everything. That wouldn't do.

I walked up to the two, Eyes and the receptionist, and told the nice young lady that it would be I who took care of the bill. As I said, I'm not completely insensitive, it would be completely humiliating for the defeated to be…well defeated…AND relinquish large amounts of money which he might not even have.

When that was done with Eyes and I walked out of the hospital and called for a cab. I got in the cab first, and for a second I thought Eyes was going to close the door and call for a second one, but instead, he followed my suit and entered the cab.

"Grand Ritz Hotel" he said simply, in monotone to the driver. Ah, how I missed that voice.

Alpha: Crappy place to end it but…lo and behold, I'm a pretty crappy writer! Please R&R!


End file.
